pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika (anime)
Erika is a character appearing in the anime series, who is the Gym Leader in Celadon City in the Kanto region. Appearance Erika has royal blue hair, which is styled into a short bob in a full fringe, while wearing her red headband. Her eyes are dark green colored. In her casual look, Erika wears a casual outfit as her primary appearance is a sea green short sleeved dress with an off-white design resembles a feminine symbol and red flats. She also has a small pink bow at the right side of her dress. As her initial appearance as a manager of the perfume shop in Celadon City, Erika wears a traditional kimono dress and her royal blue short bob hair is covered in a long black wig and is styled in a traditional Japanese bun with gold ornaments. Erika wears a blue Japanese jacket with a salmon pink traditional kimono dress, white tabi and a traditional Japanese geta. Personality Erika can be calm, but is not afraid to unleash her ire on those who, in any way, speak about her perfume in a negative manner, even using her status as a Indigo League Gym Leader to bar them access to the Celadon Gym to battle her for the Rainbow Badge if they disrespect her perfume but gives because according to the rules of gym battles, the gym leader cannot bar a trainer from a battle due to personal difference. Biography While Erika was a little girl, she was protected by a Gloom from a Grimer. Erika also wasn't repulsed by Gloom's stench and befriended the Pokémon.IL026: Pokémon Scent-sation! Pokémon the Series: The Beginning Erika worked as a manager at a perfume shop in her hometown of Celadon City. Due to an insult of the perfume from Ash when he tried to stop Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty from buying any, Erika banned him from the shop. When Ash made his way to the Celadon City Pokémon Gym, he found out that he was indirectly banned from the Gym as well due to his earlier insults since the perfume is made in the Gym itself, and his pleas with asking to be let in fall on deaf ears. Following a plan made up by Team Rocket, Ash dressed up as a girl and re-introduced himself as "Ashley" to sneak into the Gym. He manages to get all the way in to find himself face-to-face with Erika, recognizing her as the perfume shop manager he offended earlier, but his disguise was ruined by Pikachu and he was exposed. Despite Ash's insult at her perfumes, Erika noted his determination and decided to battle him, obligated by her duties as an Indigo Pokemon League Gym Leader. Ash sent Bulbasaur against Tangela, who managed to affect Bulbasaur with Vine Whip and Stun Spore. Ash sent out Charmander, who took Razor Leaf attack from Erika's Weepinbell. However, Charmander defeated it with Skull Bash and Flamethrower. After Gloom was sent out, Charmander fainted from its smell, despite having the type advantage, so Ash sent Pikachu out after the two made up for when Pikachu took Erika's side regarding Ash's insults to the perfume earlier. Their match was cut short however, when Team Rocket decided to set fire to the Gym with a bomb in revenge for being kicked out earlier themselves, but not without escaping with what they thought was Erika's famous perfume first. Everyone made it out of the Gym with all of their Pokemon and attempted to fight the inferno until the Celadon City Fire Department arrived, until Erika realized that her Gloom was still inside. Ash then ran into the gym, braving the inferno to locate and save Gloom, despite being initially repulsed by Gloom's smell when he found it until he showed Gloom he was its friend, thus it no longer tried to repulse him with its smell. After the ordeal, Erika, relieved that her Gloom was alright, forgave Ash for his earlier insults and rewarded him with a Rainbow Badge for his heroic actions. She then revealed that the only thing Team Rocket stole from the Gym was a vital ingredient to her perfume: Essence of Gloom. While running away from his Pikachu, to have it stay with the other Pikachu and be happy with others of its kin, Ash recalled how Pikachu, who was with Erika and Gloom, found out Ash disguised himself as a girl to enter the Gym.IL039: Pikachu's Goodbye Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver Ash remembered Erika at the end of his journey through Kanto and Johto.JE157: Gotta Catch Ya Later! Pokémon On hand At the Gym Voice actresses *'Czech': Jolana Smyckova *'German': Martina Dunker *'Brazilian Portuguese': Leticia Quinto *'Spanish': Gloria Nunez *'Iberian Spanish': Mariana Ortiz Gallery Erika Gloom.gif|Erika with Gloom Young Erika.jpg|Young Erika Erika as the perfume shop manager.jpg|Erika as the perfume store manager Erika in her normal clothes.jpg|Erika in her normal clothes erika01.jpg See also *Erika (Adventures) *Erika (Origins) *Erika (MS020) *Erika (Masters trailer) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User